Promise Me, Or Not
by lastlost
Summary: Neji and Tenten "If I die promise me you will live a better life" a little bit ooc one-shot


I do not own Naruto

Sorry if you find them a bit ooc.

* * *

_Flashback _

'inner thoughts'

**Promise Me, Or Not**

A young man with white eyes and long black hair in a low pony slammed his palm into a chest of a bigger man killing him. Turning on his heel he moved quickly to the female with warm brown hair in two buns atop her head, with chocolate brown eyes half close.

"Stay with me Tenten, please stay with me" Neji yelled as he leaned over Tenten's body. There was a gash across her chest form her right shoulder down to the left of her stomach ending at the hip. He had a small gash over his right eye bleeding, cuts on his left arm. It was a simple B-rank mission more like a C-rank then a B-rank. They were to guard an old man home and they did so why did these other ninja attacked them?

"_Thank you" said the old man before they left. Moving quickly heading to Konoha. Neji looked at Tenten as she spoke "we should be home earl tomorrow morning late afternoon." The hot summer sun beating down on them as they leap though the trees._

"_Hn" was all he said and Tenten just grin "that's one kiss for me" She said not seeing Neji's smirk as he thought __'I know that's why I say that now because I promise to stop and if I say it I give you a hug or a kiss'__ then he said in a monotone voice "when do you want the kiss? Do you want it on the lips or on you forehead again?" _

"_I want the kiss at… sunset tonight…" Tenten looked away not seeing is even bigger smirk as she blush as she said "on the lips if you don't mind" _

"_only if you promise to stop being my girlfriend" she stopped; looking with a sad face, Neji continue "and become my wife." her face lit up as she laughingly said yes._

Neji pulled out gauze pads and wraps, cotton balls, alcohol wipes and rubbing alcohol. Then he removed Tenten's shirt to clean out her wounds. Carefully placing the gauze on the open wound. "Tenten stay with me, please don't go." Neji said fighting with the tears that refused to obey. He saw his blood and tears fall onto her pale skin, he poorly in a quick manner bandaged his head before he graded their pack looking for something she can wear.

_They stop in a small clearing, Tenten looked at Neji then said "I'll get us some fire wood, so Neji will you set up the tents?" Tenten turn to the trees picking up a bundle of sticks it take back to camp. Tenten saw only one tent and a blushing Neji "why is there only one tent up?" asked Tenten._

"_well I …" the sun was setting as Tenten started the fire "well," her voice was soft not mad just curious as to why, as she started the fire." why only one?" Neji moved pulling Tenten away form the fire kissing her deeply before the setting sun._

"_oh what wrong with me wanting to sleep next to the one I love?" asked Neji with a smirk and Tenten laughed "ok you wined" _

"_I like wining. What do I get for wining?"_

"_you get to sleep by me." Tenten looked at Neji with eyes shinning bright with love melting his heart. "I love you Tenten." _

"_I know, and I love you too Neji."_

Neji dress Tenten in on of his extra shirt then picked her up. He started to run as fast as he could as he thought 'only a little farther a little bit more' He looked down at the one in his arms her face is growing more and more pale with each passing minute.

_Almost home when Neji sense a group of 5 ninja moved to intercept them, two from the front, one behind, left and right of them. "Tenten heads up" Neji said quickly "I know I sense them to." answer Tenten._

_Slowing down as the group close in on them, readying them selves for a fight. One of the enemy stop just in front of them he was bigger the Neji with hair that was long knotted, they all looked as if the never bathed or even clean their clothing covered in old blood and mud. The leader in a rough voice demand "leave every thing everything you got even your clothing, your wearing or you will die. Nah leave the girl too." _

"_No" Tenten looked at the ninja "I will not go with you or give you anything. Why are you attacking us?" the leader laughs as he answer "we live on only for the next battle field." Neji and Tenten moved into a fighting stances as more laughter erupt then one of the man called out "your regret fighting us __**kids. **__Now, do as I say?"_

_Tenten looked at the speaker as she spoke as if to an unruly child "Regret are you kidding, there is no redo in life so I regret nothing just except it as it is." with that said Neji activate his Byakugan and the fight began._

Neji could see the gate up ahead 'almost there Tenten just a little bit longer.' he thought just before looking down at the woman dieing in his arm. Fear eating away at him as tears threatening to show them selves once more on the young men's face. Without thinking he said "If you die then so will I; even if this flesh lives a thousands years my heart and soul will perish with you, please don't DIE!"

They past the gate and he did not slow down only speed up trying to go faster and faster with each word Tenten said in a low pain filled voice "If I die promise me you will live a better life, one full of more smiling and laughing than one full of sorrow and tears. I hate seeing you sad" Her hand reach up to touch his face a shaking finger wipe away one tear that glide down his face as many other followed as she continued "so please no crying, just laugh for me, laugh at how foolish I am, or was. I lov…" her hands fell back down when they reach the door to the hospital Tenten voice drifted off as Neji scream for someone, anyone to help her. Memory of their first kiss played in his head as he cry.

_It was late spring at a camp site with Rock lee and Gai running off into the sunset leaving an angry Neji and a pissed off Tenten behind. "Why did you do something so stupid?" the cold void voice of Neji cut at Tenten as he help her with the small cuts on her arm. "I told you to stay back, not move forward into the fight" he glared at her "it was safer for you to stay back they were to strong for you." _

_Fury dance across her face and rage lit her eyes as her voice was low whisper that did not lose the shape edge as it grow louder "I rather be the first one to fall then be the last one standing. I can't handle it, knowing you…and them are in danger well I'm safely tuck away like a useless princess!" her voice was just under yelling, she open her mouth to say some more but stop as a small whisper met her ears "I'm sorry Tenten I just don't want you hurt, I…" Neji stop speaking as he look into her softening eyes, all sign that she was mad gone. "I …I…" Neji repeated as amusement flash in her warm eyes. _

"_NEJI, TENTEN!" cried Rock Lee as he crash into Neji knocking him down on to Tenten. Neji's lips met Tenten's, Rock Lee jump off then cry out about youth this and youth that but all Neji thought about as he turn it into a real kiss was __'Tenten is so soft and warm and taste so good. I love her'__. Tenten thought race __'Neji is kissing me! He feel so warm so sweet… why is he still kissing me?'__ pulling away to full their burning empty lungs with air. "why" breathless voice whisper an equal breathless voice answer "I love you. Now you will be my girlfriend." it was more of a statement then a question. She laugh as she nod her head._

Neji and Tenten has been in Konoha for two weeks and Tenten has be awake for one. Neji been in her room for 1 ½ weeks, since Tenten was allowed visitors. Today was the day they were letting her go home, and Neji was there to take her. He walk into her room like a grand lord picking her up bridal-style even though Tenten squeak out "I can walk on my own" Neji just smirk before saying "so, I want to carry you home... to **our **home"

Tenten look up at Neji as she slowly said "You never promise me if I die you would live a better life Neji."

"I couldn't make a promise I would not keep." he glanced down to gaze at Tenten "You are my life Tenten, I can't have a better life without you." warmth spread across both of their cheeks, staining their face red as Neji look forward and Tenten down at her hand where a simple ring sat, where an engagement ring sat.

"I love you. Without you I would die."

"I know, I would too."

"Promise me to love me forever"

"Only if you promise to love me forever"

"I promise to love you forever"

"Same here I promise to love you forever."

* * *

**I got stuck between killing Tenten or letting her live. In the end I let her live although I had in mind of killing her in the beginning. Then I ask m a friend of mine and my even more anime loving cousin if I should kill poor Tenten or let her live. My friend said no to killing her, but my cousin did not like the idea one said 'no you cant kill her, she is to cool to be killed off' the other one said 'Tenten has to live you cant kill her she has to get with Neji.' so I try to kill her but let her live for Neji. Sorry for the weak ending. Didn't know how to end it, all the other ending was lame… so yeah… I hope you like it. Please no flame.  
**

****sorry about my other writing i will get to them as soon as i can. i would like more reviews and my plots keep jumping or i go way off of the plot. i get same what random ideas out of nowhere that goes nowhere. if my mind was a house you would be able to fine a door even if your right next to it, sadly. just tell me what story i should work on or i will end up trying to do them all at once which mean i will get bored quickly and would need to stop then pick up when am no longer bored with trying to write all my next chap. **sorry **about that. i hope you enjoy my writing if not then please tell my why not.


End file.
